L'égalité des chances
by Eileen-san
Summary: Ha, l'oral du bac de français! Gros délire écrit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Je suis recalé.


Yosh ! Puisqu'au lieu de réviser mon bac de français, j'écris des fiction, une petite idée m'a traversé l'esprit (j'ai un esprit moi ? lol).

Hé voila un petit délire de One Piece sortit tout droit de mon esprit de folle ! Attention : fic à prendre au deuxième décret !

Ceci est dédié à ma prof de français donc l'inattention me permet d'écrire des brouillons de fic en cours !

L'égalité des chances

Candidat n°1 : (salle 23)

« Bien, Mr. Monkey D Luffy, pouvez vous me parlez un peu de ce fameux poème « mignonne allons voir si la rose » écrit par Pierre de Ronsard ? »

Luffy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Je vous écoute, » encouragea la femme.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

_2 minutes plus tard..._

« Ca ce mange les roses ? » demanda finalement le capitaine.

L'examinatrice pinça les lèvres. Elle était jeune et à cet age là, on était encore patient avec les étudiants. Elle faisait ce métier pour l'amour de sa matière et elle voulait la transmettre.

« Pouvez vous me dire à quelle jeune femme ce poème a-t-il été dédié ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

_2 minuttes plus tard…_

« SANJI ! JE VEUX DES ROSES POUR LE REPAS DE CE SOIR ! »

Candidat n°2 (salle 21)

Le professeur jugea la jeune fille assise devant lui.

« Melle Nami, faites moi un commentaire sur le chapitre 6 de Candide concernant l'autodafé. Expliquez en quoi Voltaire condamne ici le fanatisme religieux. »

Nami fit les plus beaux yeux de biche donc elle était capable.

« Un commentaire ? »

La rousse remonta un peu sa mini jupe.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

L'examinateur fronça les sourcils. Il en avait déjà maté des gamines comme ça. Il en mangeait tous les jours au petit déjeuner.

Puis, la navigatrice sortit un beau billet.

La navigatrice sortit un deuxième beau billet.

La navigatrice sorti un troisième beau billet.

« Vous, on peut dire que vous avez le sens des affaires, » souffla finalement le professeur en griffonnant un joli 17 sur son carnet.

Candidat n°3 (salle 21)

L'examinateur fixa l'étudiant qui se trouvait devant lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Il en avait déjà vu plein, des boutonneux, mais avec un nez comme celui là, jamais

« Monsieur ... euh ...Ussop –joli nom- raclement de gorge- pouvez vous m'éclairez un peu sur la passion pour le théâtre de Molière ? »

Le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffé.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Molière, oui ce bon vieux Molière ! Je le connais très bien ! Voyez vous, ensemble nous nous appelions par le prénom. Hé oui je peux vous assurer que lorsque je m'adressais à lui je l'appelais toujours ... euh ... Molière ! Utile d'avoir cet air surpris ! Car en effet, notre rencontre a été forte en sensation forte. Voyez vous, moi le grand Ussop-sama était en train de savourer ma victoire face à un horrible zombie qui terrorisait tout un village quand soudain qui vois-je arriver ? Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Il s'agissait de mon requin marteau apprivoisé ! J'ai tenté de comprendre le pourquoi du comment il était venu me rejoindre et là je me suis aperçu que ...»

Pendant que le brun continuait son baratin, l'examinateur lui, s'appliquait à faire une belle bulle bien nette dans la case prévue à cet effet.

Candidat N°4 (salle 23)

L'examinatrice soutient le regard du jeune homme devant elle qui semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

« Alors, Mr. Sanji - »

« OUI ?! »

« Euh... J'aimerez que vous me fassiez un petit commentaire du poème « A une passante » de Baudelaire en appuyant si possible sur la façon donc l'auteur joue avec le temps en le ralentissant ou en l'accélérant. »

Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsque l'œil gauche du blond prit la forme d'un cœur.

« Oh, une passante ! Oui, pour mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'une simple passante ! Une vue que je n'aurais que quelques minutes, à mon plus grand désespoir ! Mais mon cœur, oui mon cœur que je ne contrôle point, est d'un autre avis. Pour lui, la simple passante s'est métamorphosée en passion de toute une vie ! Hélas, est il possible qu'une passion fasse autant souffrir comme moi je souffre à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus vous admirer que dans mes rêves ? Mais même ces derniers ne pourront vraiment me rappeler la beauté de votre visage angélique et de vos yeux verts, couleur marimo, qui me fond fondre comme la neige au soleil par leur chaleur envoûtante. »

La jeune femme fut très impressionnée.

Candidat n°5 (salle 21)

Après un long nez voila que ses collègues lui servaient un cerf ! C'était quoi ce délire ?

« Bon, monsieur Tony Tony Chopper –gros raclement de gorge- parlez moi donc de la personnalité de Jean de La Fontaine. »

Le petit renne leva sur lui un regard timide.

« Euh ... il aimait l'eau ? »

Il n'allait pas tarder à péter une durite à ce rythme là. Mieux valait continuer sans faire attention.

« Que dénonce-t-il dans « les animaux malades de la peste ? » »

« Euh ... l'utilisation du vaccin qui réduit la vitesse de propagation des neurotransmetteurs ? Docteur m'a dit qu'il était complètement inutile contre ce genre de maladies ... »

« Certes... sous quel roi a-t-il écrit ? »

« Il a écrit sous un roi ? SUGEI !! Comment il a fait ? Ca doit être difficile, il faut être suffisamment petit... A moins que le roi ne soit monté sur des échasses... »

L'examinateur haussa un sourcil. Cette année était définitivement l'année de tous les records.

Candidat n°6 (salle 23)

La jeune femme regarda le jeune homme renfrogné en face d'elle qui serrait dangereusement le fourreau d'un katana. Après tout, songea-t-elle, les méthodes pour gérer son stress peuvent être diverses et variées...

« Bonjour Mr. Roronoa. »

« ... » L'homme grogna en guise de réponse.

Il devait vraiment être très stressé, le pauvre.

« Bien, pouvez vous me parlez un petit peu du spleen de Baudelaire, s'il vous plait ? »

« ... »

Certains élèves, par la peur qu'ils éprouvaient, n'étaient vraiment pas coopératifs.

« De la tristesse qu'il approuvait ? De son mal de vivre ? »

« Je peux arranger ça si vous voulez, » annonça Zoro en sortant la lame de son Wadô de quelques centimètres.

L'examinatrice sursauta.

« ...Charles Baudelaire est déjà mort ... »

« Dommage. »

« ...euh... »

Candidat n° 7 (salle 21)

Enfin, songea l'examinateur, enfin quelqu'un qui a l'air correct !

« Bon, Mlle Nico Robin, j'ose espérer que vous pouvez me parlez de la vie de - »

« Née en 1965 un 31 juillet à Yate, d'un père travaillant dans l'industrie automobile et d'une mère institutrice. Elle vécut depuis petite dans la campagne anglaise et a une petite sœur, Di, qui est née en 1967. Sa mère, alors qu'elle est encore jeune est touchée par la maladie de la sténose en plaque et, elle fera ses étude à l'université d'Exeter … »

Le professeur eut un petit sourire en inscrivant la note maximale sur son carnet. Heureusement que certains étaient là pour rattraper d'autres...

_Owari !!!!_

Hé oui, on a deux types de prof ici :

Salle 23 : la jeune passionnée gentille qui se sent coupable quand elle fout une mauvaise note. Elle qui est encore tout innocente quand à la bêtise de certain élève et qui croit en la beauté de l'éducation

Salle 21 : Le vieux prof blasé qui en a marre de faire passer des examens parce que ça fait perdre un temps fous. Il n'est pas méchant mais il s'embête le pauvre ...

Voici le classement général :

_Robin : 20_

_Nami : 17_

_Sanji : 14_

_Zoro : 6 _

_Chopper : 5 (pour son commentaire sur les neurotransmetteurs )_

_Luffy : 0_

_Ussop : 0_

Je trouve que cette fic manque d'un petit quelque chose... Ca y'est j'ai trouvé !

Zoro : Vive les blonds !

Sanji : Vive les verts !

Eileen : Ouff... Ca va mieux !


End file.
